Tender Comrades (1983)
Plot Overview Claudia got Steven and Danny on the Colby Co jet to work her grand master plan. They fly out to Reno where the two get married. After the wedding, Claudia and Steven spend the night, with Danny, at the MGM hotel. Claudia admitted that she lied when Steven asked her to marry him and she said she could not because she loved Matthew. While Steven is marrying Claudia, Blake summons Andrew to the mansion to go over his summation. Blake does not want Andrew to include the lies from Sammy Jo. Andrew does not like having his hands ties, but reluctantly agrees. At the same time, Andrew gives Blake some advice about how to get Krystle back by treating her more than just another possession. Adam, who has not really been involved in the hearing, is working late at Denver Carrington forging some documents to make it appear that Alexis is the one responsible for the mercuric oxide that poisoned Jeff. Now, Adam needs to get Alexis to sign the document. That is not really that difficult as Adam gets his mother to sign some documents with respect to interest in those South China Sea oil leases and hides the true intentions of the papers. Fallon and Jeff enjoy the after glow of their nostalgia sex. Jeff tries to sneak out but Fallon was awake and the two have a chat. Yes, they both wanted the sex, but Fallon needs Jeff to forget the two of them having anything more. The following morning, Jeff and Fallon make it out to the ranch where Jud Barrows is working and get to speak with him. Barrows provides the information that Fallon suspected - that Adam was the attorney on the case involving the mercuric oxide. They got him now. At court, Blake walks pass the press all confident. The press seems more interested in the nature of the relationship between Blake and Krystle. When the press turns their attention to Krystle, Blake, in an act of chivalry, defends Krystle's honor. That act tells the press whatever everyone knows - Blake still wants Krystle. Claudia and Steven are late in court. The judge allows for a recess until after lunch. Steven and Claudia arrive at the last moment and announce they have married and present the marriage certificate to the judge. Since the premise of the suit was that gay people should not raise children and Steven now is married, the judge drops the suit and allows Steven to keep custody. Krystle feels sorry that Blake is all alone, but he really did bring it on himself. Blake also had bad business news earlier as the government will not prevent the merger between Colby Co and Denver Carrington. Alexis (who continues to be paranoid that someone is out to get her) is prepared to call board meetings for both companies to finalize the merger. At least Blake does make some headway with Krystle as he takes Andrew's advice and tries to include Krystle more in his life. Blake offers Krystle a job as head of public relations at Denver Carrington. Blake assures Krystle that he will make sure that she will never have to work for Alexis if the merger goes through and that she can run public relations. Smarting from her lost, Sammy Jo goes to see Danny but is still there when Steven arrives with his new bride. Sammy Jo reminds them both that she is Danny's mother because she gave birth to him. Nonetheless, she is going back to New York to continue her modeling career. Kirby has decided to leave Denver and Jeff and leaves a message for Krystle telling her of her intention. Krystle convinces Kirby not to leave and to talk with Jeff. When Kirby finally gets Jeff alone to speak, Jeff gets a call from Fallon and he needs to leave right away without telling Kirby why. Fallon needed Jeff with her in Blake's office to tell Jeff about the mercuric oxide and Adam. Jeff figures it out that the mercuric oxide came from the paint job that Adam had ordered in Cecil's old office. Blake will not believe anything until he hears from Adam. He already lost one son by not believing him, he will not do so with his other son. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Royce D. Applegate ... Jud Barrows * John Randolph ... Judge Henry Kendall * Grant Goodeve ... Chris Deegan * Steve Doubet ... Reporter #1 * Janet Brandt ... Mrs. Gordon * Angela Black ... Reporter #2 * Ben Marino ... Bailiff * Linda Foster ... Reporter #3 * Clark Howat ... Justice * Kathleen O'Malley ... Emma * Tyler Tyhurst ... Ranch Hand * Anne Bellamy ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Tentative Title for this episode: "The answer". Production details * Shooting dates: from 06-Sep-1983 to 14-Sep-1983 * Deleted scenes: Fallon and Jeff talk on their way back, Krystle talk to Jeannette. * Shortened scenes : Krystle and Sammy Jo talk a little bit longer, * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; California Institute of Technology (Pasadena); Voit Ranch (Hidden Valley).